


Une chance de pardon

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Lucifer
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Par une nuit d'automne pluvieuse, Castiel est seul au bunker des men of letters lorsque le diable frappe à la porte. Mais Lucifer semble... différent





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grand merci à Thaneuh ma beta-lectrice :)

Certaines nuits sont belles. Ce n’est pas le cas de celle-ci. Une pluie fine brouille les raies de lumières des réverbères et d’imposants nuages couvrent les étoiles et la Lune. Un brouillard épais se lève et recouvre progressivement les rues, entraîné par un léger vent. Les seuls sons proviennent du passage de quelques rares voitures aux phares allumés.

 

Un homme seul marche pourtant sur les trottoirs encombrés des feuilles mortes de ce début novembre. La pluie colle ses cheveux blonds à son front et le vent fait battre les pans de sa chemise en lambeaux. Il semble pourtant savoir où il va, trébuchant régulièrement d’épuisement mais sans jamais faillir. Il s’éloigne progressivement des zones habitées, marchant pendant des heures dans la nuit sans fin. Il entend une voix lui parler doucement, le poussant à continuer sa marche malgré le froid et l’épuisement. 

 

Cette voix le guide jusqu’à un curieux bâtiment, éloigné de tout, et disparaît. Il se traîne jusqu’à la lourde porte métallique entourée de briques elles-mêmes surplombées de béton gris et froid. Il rassemble ses dernières forces pour frapper deux coups puissants qui doivent résonner violemment à l’intérieur, puis il s’effondre, vaincu par le froid et la fatigue.

 

A l’intérieur du bunker, Castiel est seul devant la télévision. Sam et Dean sont partis pour une chasse aux vampires et ont estimé pouvoir se passer de son aide. La télévision diffuse un dessin animé où un chat poursuit sans jamais l’attraper une souris trop futée pour un simple rongeur. L’ange a songé au départ à changer de chaîne mais Dean a soigneusement caché la télécommande pour « ne pas que tu tombes encore sur des trucs pas faits pour toi ! ». Il semble toujours traumatisé par le film avec le livreur de pizza. Finalement c'est pas si mal une chaîne de dessins animés, Castiel trouve ça plutôt amusant, même au bout de plusieurs heures. Le chat rate la souris, glisse sur une pile de feuilles et tombe de la table, en se renversant au passage une bouteille de lait sur la tête. L’ange sourit.

 

Son sourire se fane lorsqu’il entend deux coups frappés à la porte. Dean et Sam ne sont pas censés rentrer avant le lendemain après-midi au plus tôt (« une chasse facile » avait dit Sam) et il n’attend personne. Castiel se dirige en soupirant vers la porte, abandonnant à regret la télévision où le chat, des étoiles autour de la tête, commence à se relever. 

 

La personne qui a frappé à la porte est un homme blond trempé, évanoui sur le trottoir, au premier abord l’air inoffensif voire faible. L’ange ne ressent aucun danger émanant de lui mais a pourtant un mouvement de recul instinctif lorsqu’il s’approche pour l’identifier. Lucifer, ou plutôt Nick, son vaisseau de substitution puisqu’il n’a jamais vraiment pu avoir le corps de Sam. 

Il semble néanmoins totalement humain, sans pouvoirs, sans rien. Juste un homme perdu et trempé. Castiel effleure doucement le front de l’archange déchu pour confirmer sa théorie. Humain, aucun pouvoir, et a priori aucun danger. Il le trouve différent, comme s’il lui manquait quelque chose. L’ange soupire à nouveau et charge le corps inerte sur son épaule, songeant que d’ici au retour de Sam et Dean, il aura peut-être le temps de trouver une explication à tout ça. Et une justification pour avoir fait entrer le diable au bunker des Men of Letters.

 

Il laisse tomber Lucifer, ou tout du moins ce qui parait être Lucifer, sur le canapé qu’il vient de quitter avant de se rendre en quatrième vitesse dans la bibliothèque pour piocher quelques livres où il espère trouver des réponses face à cette situation inédite. Il transporte rapidement une dizaine de gros livres près du fauteuil jouxtant le canapé, n’osant pas laisser le mal incarné seul trop longtemps.

Si Lucifer est désormais humain, le laisser trempé pendant des heures n’est sans doute pas une bonne idée. Castiel ôte son trench coat et l’étend sur l’archange trempé. Il dégaine sa lame d’ange pour l’avoir à portée de main en cas de besoin, et s’assoit sur le fauteuil avant d’ouvrir le premier livre de sa pile.


End file.
